


voice crack

by luke_is_a_penguin



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: M/M, This is weird, go with it, idk - Freeform, voice crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2198448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luke_is_a_penguin/pseuds/luke_is_a_penguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is 18 (so surely he must be done puberty), but one night he finds his voice cracking like no tomorrow. And it just so happens to be on a very important night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	voice crack

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this earlier this summer, but never got around to posting it. it's a weird concept but go with it, okay?

-

The first time, he is with his bandmates. Calum makes a stupid joke, and Luke's voice cracks in the midst of his laughter. He silently prayed that his other bandmates didn't notice, but they did, and where laughing at the younger lad. His cheeks flushed a deep shade of red, and he mumbled a 'shut up'. 

"Damn Lukey," Michael teased. "You're 18, shouldn't you be done puberty?" All of the boys proceeded to giggle, except for Lule, who was angry. 

"Fuck you all" Luke snapped, and sure enough, his voice cracked again. 

Ashton placed a hand on Luke's knee, still chuckling. "They're just kidding, hun." 

Luke groaned. "Stop laughing at me Ash!" He hid his face in his hands, embarassed. 

He leaned in close, so that his lips were brushing against Luke's ear. "I think it's very cute, kitten." 

-

The second ocasion, was during an interview the boys had later that day. 

"What's your least favourite thing about your bandmates?" The interviewer askepointing the microphone at Luke.

"I think it would have to be-" He stopped when his voice suddenly raised an octave. Fuck, not again.

"What he's trying to say, is that we're actually perfect. Although, it's hard to understand him when his voice is cracking like no tomorrow." 

The interviewer, Ashton, and Calum all laughed at Michael's joke. Luke just clenched his teeth, and tried to let it go. That was hard, because Michael had embarrassed Luke on national television. And it was for something he couldn't help, to make it worse.

For the rest of the interview, Luke tried to keep his talking to a minimal. Ashton had caught on to it, and gave him a sympathetic look. 

As soon as the interview ended, Ashton laced his hand with Lukes. "Don't listen to Michael, he's being a dick today." 

"Easy for you to say." Luke replied angrily. "Besides, who are you to say? You were laughing at me too!" 

"I'm sorry love, it's just that it was kind of funny.." Ashton confessed. 

"A good boyfriend wouldn't laugh at me for something I can't help." 

"Let it go, Luke. It shouldn't be that big of a deal." 

Luke just rolled his eyes.

"I swear, you must be on your period or something." Calum chimed in. "You're so moody."

"Shut the fuck up Calum." Luke had honestly had enough of his bandmates. Was he not aloud to have a bad day? 

-

The third time, it was quite unfortunate. The boys had agreed to lay off Luke, but instantly 'cracked' up when his voice cracked during soundcheck. 

The first few times, Luke tried to cover it up. But about 3 songs into soundcheck, he was getting frustrated with himself. 

During the bridge of 'Don't Stop', Luke's voice cracked louder than ever, and he stopped singing immediately. The music stopped immediately, and he let out a frustrated scream. 

"God, I'm fucking done with this!" He threw his guitar somewhere on the stage, and stormed off. He slid down the wall, sitting against the wallbackstage.

Not long after, Ashton came out and sat beside him. Luke looked away angrily, not wanting to talk to his boyfriend. 

"I know you're mad at me but just listen for a second, okay?" 

Luke just nodded slightly, and waited for Ashton to continue. 

"Don't beat yourself up over this, baby, you can't help it. It just comes along with growing up, you know?" 

Luke nodded again, his anger fading away slowly. "It just sucks, because you're all teasing me about it." 

"I know, and I'm sorry about that." Ashton took his boyfriends hand in his own, and pulled him closer. Their lips met, and every ounce of anger left in Luke's body had diappeared. Temporarily.

He was enjoying kissing Ashton, until he remembered that he had to preform tonight. He instantly tensed up, and Ashton noticed, pulling away.

"Are you okay?" 

Luke just nodded, pulling Ashton closer to him. He put his chapped lips onto Ashton's soft ones, and everything was alright for a minute.

-

They had 5 minutes until stage time, and Luke was a nervous wreck. Ashton's comforting wasn't working, the only advice he could offer was to drink lots of water and to try not to think about it. 

"Its okay, you'll be fine baby." Ashton cooed, and Calum pretended to gag.

"You've said that at least 10 times already, its gross." He whined. 

"Shut up, Calum" Ashton snapped. 

-

Luke wished that he wouldn't mess up, but unfortunately, his wish hadn't been granted. The first 9 songs were alright, and he hoped he could keep it up. He only had one song left, after all. When the riff of 'She Looks So Perfect' started, he felt a funny feeling in his throat. Knowing that it was too late to say anything, he just went with it. 

But as soon as he sang the first words, his voice acted out. He tried to ignore it, but lost count on how many times he messed up.

He was so relieved when the song had ended, he wanted to get off stage as soon as he could. 

As soon as his long legs carried him backstage, he felt tears well up in his eyes. He didn't quite know why he was getting so upset over it. 

"God, Luke." Michael complained. "What the hell happened in the last song?" 

"Yeah." Calum added. "You sounded terrible, mate."

It was then, when Luke lost it. Tears started streaming down his face, and he started hiccuping. Michael and Calum both looked confused, and Ashton rushed to his boyfriends side.

"I-I hate you both so much." Luke sobbed. Ashton brought the younger boy into his chest, rubbing his back soothingly. 

"I'm sorry, Luke." Michael tried, but Luke wouldn't have it.

"Get out!" Luke yelled. 

There was nowhere for Michael to go, except outside. So he left the building, sitting against the wall outside. He felt so guilty, regretting the things he said to Luke today.

Not long after, Calum followed Michael. That left the couple alone in the dressing room, listening to the unsettling sound of Luke's sobs. 

"I don't know why I'm so sensitive." Luke whined. "I let everything get to me." 

"It's okay, sweetie. They were pretty harsh on you, you have nothing to feel bad about." 

"Yes I do! I fucked up our whole preformance."

"You didn't ruin it at all, baby! You can't help if your voice cracks, I'm sure the fans will understand." Ashton ran his hands along Luke's arms, and they eventually found their way under the hem of his boyfriends shirt.

"And besides." Ashton whispered, leaning in. "Your voice cracks kind of turn me on. I wouldn't mind your voice cracking when you scream my name." 

Luke felt himself getting harder, and he tried to ignore it. "God, that sounds like a weird fetish." 

Ashton just shrugged. "Eh, I can't help it. What do you say we go back to the hotel, and have a little fun?" 

-

Calum and Michael groaned in unison, as soon as they heard Luke moaning Ashton's name. Sure the boys voice was cracking, but he seemed to not care anymore.

Let's just say that his bandmates never made fun of his voice crack again.


End file.
